Variations on a Kiss
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: Different times and different ways that Jane and Lisbon kiss. For this month's Jello Forever Forums. Challenge Prompt: Variations.


Variations on a Kiss

A Jane & Lisbon Story

By Brown Eyes Parker

Summary:

Variations on times Jane and Lisbon kiss, and the different ways they kiss. For this month's Jello Forever Forums Challenge. Prompt: Variations. Based on eleven different songs.

_**Escape (the Pina Colada Song) – Rupert Holmes**_

They shared their first kiss at a carnival with _Escape_ blaring in the background. They were both thirteen-years-old and neither of them had been kissed before. As first kisses went – even though they didn't know each other – it was incredible.

_**Heaven – Bryan Adams**_

"It was _you_!" Jane said as Lisbon finished telling her story. "That girl was _you_!"

"Excuse me?" Lisbon asked.

"That kiss at the carnival. . . that was you! It was _me_."

"You two kissed when you were thirteen?" Van Pelt looked shocked.

"No!" Lisbon exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure it was," Jane said getting up from his couch, and going over to his boss. He leaned into her, and much to the amazement of the team, he kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled away grinning. "It _was_ you!"

"It _was_ you," Lisbon replied, getting to her feet. "I-I have paperwork to fill out."

"She'll get over it," Rigsby said, when she had disappeared from view.

"Go talk to her," Van Pelt said kindly.

He nodded and automatically went to her office. He didn't need to be told twice.

_**You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This – Toby Keith**_

"You shouldn't have kissed me," Lisbon said, without looking up from her desk. "It doesn't mean anything to you."

"Listen, I'm sorry—"

"Don't!" She held her hand up. "I don't want to hear it."

Jane took a deep breath. "One day. . ."

"One day?" Lisbon asked.

"Maybe it _will_ mean something."

"If it does, you can kiss me all you like." Lisbon smiled. "Until then, I'll be waiting."

Jane went over to Lisbon and leaned down, he brushed a kiss against her cheek. "Promise."

"I promise."

**Save Me – Aimee Mann**

"Pretend to be my boyfriend!" Lisbon said frantically, running up to Jane at the beach. "That. . . that creep is after me again!"

"What do you want me to do?" Jane asked.

"Kiss me. . . or something!"

"I thought we weren't going to kiss again until it meant something."

"Just do it!" Lisbon said, grabbing him by the shoulders and pressing her lips against his urgently.

Their eyes fluttered shut, and they dropped to their knees, deepening the kiss slightly.

**Being Alive – Barbara Streisand (Cover)**

"He's gone, you can stop now," Lisbon whispered breathlessly after a few minutes had gone by.

Jane shook his head. "I need this. For the first time in a long time, I feel alive."

"I'm scared," Lisbon said after another few minutes had passed.

"Me too," Jane admitted.

"I never thought this day would come," Lisbon told him, pulling away slightly.

"What day?" Jane asked, kissing her face.

"The day where your kiss would actually mean something." A tear slid down her cheek. "I'm afraid. . . you've hurt me before—"

"Lisbon, I'll try not to hurt you again," Jane promised, wiping her tears away. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I promise."

**I Feel it All – Feist/The Only Exception – Paramore**

Lisbon was falling in love. And for the first time in her life, she knew it was more than just falling in love. She would have done anything for Jane. She would have done everything for Jane.

It was surprising, because after her mother had died, Lisbon had watched her father drink himself stupid. She had decided that if love made a person act like her father had, she didn't want anything to do with it. She had become happy with being a hard, unapproachable woman. Until Patrick Jane swept her off her feet. He was the only exception to her rule of never falling too deeply in love.

**All Fall Down – OneRepublic**

"I'm afraid," Lisbon admitted to Jane.

"We've already been through this, I'm not going anywhere."

The elevator doors opened and they got on it.

Lisbon didn't say anything more, but she couldn't shake off this nagging feeling that something was about to happen. She inched a little closer to Jane and kissed his ear. He smiled at her and put his arm around her, holding her as close as possible.

**Those You've Known – Spring Awakening (Lea Michele/Jonathan Groff)**

A few days later, Lisbon was anxiously searching for Jane. They had finally caught Red John. But not without Hightower being killed and their team getting seriously injured.

She finally found him, at his wife and daughter's graves, he was crouched over, shaking uncontrollably, his fingers digging into the grass, and pulling clumps of it up.

She ran to him, knelt down beside him, and touched him gently.

He flinched under her touch, and then he was pulling her closer. "Lisbon," he whispered, then he kissed her frantically. . . desperately.

Her tears mingled with his own as she returned the kiss over and over again. She pulled away and choked back a sob. "I love you."

He didn't reply, he just pulled her into another kiss. He had gone completely numb, and he needed to know that he still felt something.

**Be Be Your Love – Rachael Yamagata **

A couple of weeks later, Lisbon took Jane to the airport. He needed to get away and forget about everything that had happened. Although they both knew, forgetting was impossible.

"Well. . ." Lisbon said.

"Well. . ." Jane echoed, sighing.

"This is goodbye."

"I promised I would never hurt you," Jane said. "And I'm going to keep that promise."

A tear slid down Lisbon's cheek. "I said I wouldn't cry."

Jane brushed the tear away and kissed her. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

And then, he was gone. Taking with him thee only thing she wanted with him. She turned to go too, knowing without a doubt in her heart that she would never be his love.

**Greatest Story Ever Told – Oliver James (What A Girl Wants, soundtrack)**

It had been six months since Jane had left. Six months, and Lisbon was pretty sure she was finally getting over him.

Until he showed up at Rigsby and Van Pelt's wedding. He was a groomsman, she a bridesmaid.He took her arm when the ceremony was over, and told her how beautiful she looked.

When they reached the church hall, he intertwined their hands, and kissed their tangled fingers, one-by-one. "I love you too."

Lisbon's eyes widened, but she didn't get a chance to reply, because the rest of the wedding party had joined them.

**At Last – Beyonce (Cover)**

"May I have this dance?" Jane asked at the reception.

Lisbon, who was still a little shocked from his confession earlier, nodded mutely.

"Good." He took her to the dance floor and started to slow dance with her as _At Last_ played. "You know, there's this old saying? Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"I've heard it," Lisbon replied, finally finding her voice again.

"I didn't know how true it was, until I was gone from you," Jane said. "Please say that you're mine."

"Oh Jane," Lisbon said, pressing her cheek to his. "I've been yours since the first time you smiled at me. I've been yours since the first night we danced together."

"I love you," he whispered.

She pulled away slightly, their foreheads and noses touching. She smiled. "I love you too."

Then, he kissed her. Slowly, sweetly, tenderly. It was a kiss that promised forever. (And if Jane had anything to do with it, they would be together forever.) It was a kiss that meant something. And after swearing never to fall in love again, it was a kiss that showed Lisbon that she was his only exception.

**The End**


End file.
